Forgotten
by wedefygravity
Summary: The Tenth Doctor is about to regenerate. He has said goodbye to all of his companions, the last being Rose. Just before the T.A.R.D.I.S. flies off, Rose follows the man she had briefly spoke to into the telephone booth, knowing that there was something special about him. My version of End of Time Part 2. Ten/Eleven and Rose.
1. Regeneration

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 1: Regeneration**

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to BBC_

_This is my version of the end of End of Time Part 2._

_I want to thank everyone who has followed my previous story. The support means the world to me, and I hope it continues in the future. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

"It's late now. I've missed it." Rose sighed as she walked down the street with her mother on New Years' Eve. The sky was dark, the cool January air biting at their skin as they continued towards their flat. "Mickey's gonna be calling me. This is your fault."

Rose's mother, Jackie, defended herself immediately. "No it's not." She paused, gazing down at her daughter before speaking pointedly. "It's Jimbo. He said he'd give us a lift, and then he said his axle broke. I can't help it." She just shrugged a little, quickening her speed. Her jean jacket hadn't nearly been enough to wear, though, she hadn't thought they would be walking home, either.

"Look at him, mum. He's useless." Rose frowned, crossing her arms.

"Listen to you-" Jackie responded quickly. "With a mechanic." They both stopped once they neared the flat, her voice softening. "To be fair, though. At my time in life, I'm not gonna do much better."

Rose let out a breath, shaking her head slightly. "Don't be like that..." She rested a hand on her mother's shoulder in support. Jackie had been speaking like that for a while, as if she would never meet anyone else. And despite how much Rose wished she knew her father, and that he was still with them, she also believed that her mother would find someone else. "You never know. There could be someone out there."

Jackie nodded, her expression hopeful. "Maybe someday." She paused, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year." Rose smiled in return, hugging her mom tightly. After a few moments, she let go, wanting to get into the warmth that was the flat. She began walking, and then turned to speak to her mother. "Don't stay out all night.." Jackie was already nearly out of sight.

Jackie grinned, rolling her eyes. Their previous conversation was forgotten. "Try and stop me."

Rose laughed, turning to continue to the door. Suddenly, someone let out a small cough from behind her. A tall man stood on the corner, his back mostly turned to her. A look of pain covered his face like a blanket, though he looked as if he was trying to suppress it.

"You alright, mate?" Rose paused in her walk, frowning a little at the man.

He responded almost immediately. "Yeah."

"Too much to drink?" She wondered.

"Something like that." He told her. Neither spoke for a moment, and during that time she took a look at him. His brown hair was spiked up, not unattractively by any sense. He wore a suit, which seemed slightly unusual, though, his coat accounted for the snow falling around them.

"Maybe it's time you went home." She offered.

"Yeah." He nodded a little, sliding his hands into his suit pockets.

"Anyway." Rose smiled. "Happy New Year."

"And you." He told her. Without another word, Rose turned, continuing towards the flat door. Before she could reach it, he spoke up. "What year is this?"

Rose found a small chuckle leave her mouth as she answered. "Blimey. How much've you had?" She paused very briefly. "2005. January the 1st."

The man's face grew hopeful. "January the 1st. 2005."

Rose nodded a little.

He smiled a little, but it was lined with sadness. "Tell you what. You're going to have a really great year."

"Yeah?" She asked. The man just smiled tightly.

Rose nodded a little, turning around and walking a few paces before facing him, her smile broadening. "See ya." With those as her final words, she continued through the door and up the staircase. As she reached the flat and began locking the door, she couldn't shake of how familiar he seemed. How odd the look was that he gave her. There was something there, something deeper within.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

The Doctor watched as Rose moved into her flat, the pain he had been trying to hide quickly resurfacing. Pain that was only in part the regeneration energy. Somewhere Rose was with another version of himself. She was living a life that he hoped more than all else she was happy to have been given. It had seemed to be enough at the time, to leave her with him. Eventually she could accept him. And The Doctor and Rose could still have countless adventures together. As time went on, however; it became more evident how much he needed someone. Travelling alone was something he had never liked, particularly because it caused him to reflect upon himself so much more critically It caused the adventure to dull, simple because he had no one to share with in the excitement. And that other person was meant to be Rose. It had been ever since his previous regeneration. She was important. As was Donna, and Martha, and Jack. Somehow, as he continued to move through the snow, pain flowing freely through his body, it became clear who he wanted the most to be with him at this moment. And the version of that person.. he had just seen. And she had no idea who he was, or what would possibly be in store for her.

"Ah." The Doctor let out a breath as the pain continued to surge through him. Suddenly, he fell to his knees, As he gazed up, a familiar face entered his view.

"We will sing to you, Doctor. We will sing you to your sleep." An Ood spoke from a few feet away.

Voices began to echo around him, the chorus one that he knew. One that completely broke both of his hearts. He couldn't give up. Not yet. He had to reach the T.A.R.D.I.S. Slowly, The Doctor stood, his feet shakily moving him towards the doors of the blue machine.

"This song is ending." The Ood stated calmly. "But the story never ends."

Once inside, he closed the doors, taking a moment to rest against the doors before moving to the console. His gaze rested on the various switches that he had pulled hundreds of times, his arms moving to remove his jacket. It fell to the ground, though, he didn't care. The Doctor simply moved around the console. There was only a small amount of time left now. He glanced down at his hand, which was already beginning to glow with regeneration energy. He had to leave, to set the T.A.R.D.I.S. into space before the regeneration would occur. His hand rested on the last lever, one though remaining in his mind, refusing to leave, _I don't want to go._

Just as he pulled the lever, the T.A.R.D.I.S door opened, and Rose stepped through.

"I wa-" Her eyes widened as she gazed around, her eyes meeting his in surprise.

"No." The Doctor's eyes widened as the T.A.R.D.I.S. began to fly through time and space. "Rose-" He began, but was cut off, the regeneration energy taking over, transforming him into a completely different person.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will have another up as soon as possible. _

_Any reviews, favorites, follows, I am extremely and eternally grateful for._


	2. The TARDIS

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 2: The TARDIS**

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to BBC_

_Thank you so much for the incredible response on the first chapter of Forgotten. I'm sorry for the much overdue update._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose stood crouched to the side of the T.A.R.D.I.S, leaning against the door. Only a few moments earlier she had been gazing over at the quite possibly drunk man outside of her apartment. She had only wished to ask his name, having noted something undeniably familiar about him- and when he had disappeared into that blue box, he seemed to be in such pain. So Rose followed. Once inside, the box expanded, but that was almost forgotten when she gazed over at him, his back to her, his hand glowing. His hand was glowing. "I wa-" She began, but before she could continue, he pulled a lever on the console in front of him. An awful whirring noise began, and she was jolted forward. Rose grabbed onto a pole beside her, remaining near the doors. Her eyes widened when he spoke her name, obvious recognition in his expression as he faced her. The man cringed suddenly, the blinding yellow glow radiating from his body, first his hands, then his head. She had a feeling that whatever was happening couldn't be stopped. The phone box, if that was what it could still be called, bursted into flames. Pieces of the coral columns fell and crashed to the ground. Explosions sounded from all around. Rose turned around, pulling on the door handles. She needed to get away from the fire- to get help. The doors didn't budge, and Rose looked back at the man as a pain-filled gasp left his mouth. Her eyes were forced to close as the light grew too bright to bear. Only a few moments later, a completely different voice filled the space. "Legs. I've still got legs."

Rose quickly turned her attention to the new man, her eyes wide as debris and fire continued to fly around them. The man on the other hand, seemed completely oblivious to her or the fire. He seemed quite a bit obsessed with himself, really.

"Arms… hands…" He murmured, his eyes opening wide as he inspected his body. It was like he had never seen it before. But who was he? That other man, he had just been standing there. This one… he did have the same clothing- a pinstriped suit and tie. Everything else seemed different. The way he carried himself, though, in the two moments they spoke, how could she judge a difference in his character. All of this. It was too much, too strange. He began muttering about his other features, pacing back and forth. Rose found herself chuckling as he spoke again. "I'm a… a girl. No…. No." He spoke, sounding increasingly distressed.

"No. You're definitely a bloke." Just as the words came from her mouth, he spun on his heels, his eyes meeting hers. "And my hair?"

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

"Color. What is the color of my hair?" He grabbed at his hair, trying to see it.

She responded quickly. "Brown."

The man frowned. "Still not ginger." He paused, gazing around. "And what else… there's something else. What is it? We're… We're." Suddenly a large boom sounded, shaking the entire room. Rose gripped tightly to the metal railing. The man laughed, his own hands flailing for the console in front of him. "Crashing!" Rose watched as he burst into action, moving around the circular console, flipping various switches, and glancing every now and then at what looked like a tv monitor. He spoke as he dashed around. "We'll be just fine. Just right fairly soon-" He cut off as the machine jolted again. With a large smile appearing on his face, the man shouted, "Geronimo!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The machine continued to explode and, if possible, it began to shake even more than before. The man frowned a little as he peered into the monitor. "Ohhh." He shifted his gaze to Rose. "I'm going to need you to move. Just for a second. Possibly two." As he spoke, he ran across the room, throwing open the doors to the machine. Rose remained glued to the railing, but her eyes clearly picked out where they were. London was two to three hundred feet below them.

"Wha-?" She called as he gazed outside.

"London. Two-thousand something. Probably." He responded, grinning. His gaze moved back outside. Another jolt rocked them, the man flying from the machine. Rose moved closer to the door. A few seconds later, his voice rung out. "I'm still here!" Slowly he began to climb back inside, closing the doors behind him once he finally scooted far enough inside. "Well, that was an adventure." He breathed heavily. Once again, the machine lurched forward.

"Can't you stop this thing?" Rose wondered, feeling more than slightly sick to her stomach.

"She'll stop on her own, the T.A.R.D.I.S." The man shrugged.

Rose tested the word out. "T.A.R.D.I.S."

He nodded, leaping up and moving back to the monitor. He pushed it around so she could see it. "See? Nothing to be worried about." The screen showed a small map of what looked like millions of stars, a image of earth in the middle.

Rose began to make her way over, dodging any remaining fire that remained.

"You might want to hold on." He suggested as the T.A.R.D.I.S began to shake. "She's landing."

The T.A.R.D.I.S came to a crashing halt only a few seconds later. And it was all Rose could do to make sure she didn't hit her head when she fell.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_I know this chapter was very short, though, the next should make up for it. ;)_

_Thank you for all of the continued support._


End file.
